Mensaje de 11 caracteres
by Gapri
Summary: El único deseo de la persona que más te amo es, por favor 0302 - 0101 - 1001 - 0304 - 0502 - 0105 - 0501 - 0902 - 0501 - 0301 - 0102 Counterpartshipping Week dia 6.-Audiencia. Basado en el manga


Holi~ digamos que con este yo llore un poquito

Tiene que ver directamente con el manga de Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V por lo que si no sabes de que va la cosa, corre a leer y llorar.

Advertencia: Si, Revo de vuelta junto a su código numérico y Spoiler si aun no llegas a esa terrible verdad

Día 6.- Audiencia

* * *

Mensaje de [11] caracteres

* * *

En el momento en que llegaron a su hogar y verla destruida, supo que aquello debía ser alguna clase de castigo divino o del destino

Por un momento tuvo miedo, solo una capsula y ellos eran 4, entendía la situación. 3 morirían y sólo uno se salvaría...

 **-creo que eso es obvio** \- fue lo que Yugo

Cuando fue consciente de la mirada de Yugo y Yuri hacia yuya lo entendió.

"sigue siendo nuestro hermano pequeño"

 **-es mejor que este así, inconsciente -** fueron las palabras de Yuri - **nosotros te dejamos un momento a solas**

 **-gracias -** vio a sus dos hermanos alejarse para darle privacidad aunque también era porque buscaban hablar entre ellos.

Vio la capsula donde yuya seguía inconsciente, ajeno al destino cruel que tendría que cargar, era injusto de cualquier manera que se viera.

 **-tú no tienes la culpa de nada de esto, es cruel de mi parte despedirme de esta manera pero no tendría el corazón para decirte esto si estuvieras despierto** \- confesó buscando entre sus bolsillos

* * *

 _Ah, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer_  
 _Era una mañana un poco fría_  
 _Aunque sea yo mismo quien lo piense, no creo tener una vida extraordinaria_  
 _Pero, para mí, haberte conocido_  
 _Ha sido mi mayor fortuna_

* * *

 **-todo lo que hice en esta vida fue mirarte, eres el favorito de la familia aunque parezca que no lo sabes, pero me hubiera gustado seguir mirándote... Ver como crecidas... Incluso si me dejabas, me sorprendió tanto cuando confesarte tus sentimientos por mi** \- río penoso - **tenias 11 años en ese entonces ¿no es una edad demasiado temprana para que pensaras en eso?**

- _Yuto deja de mirarme así - hizo un puchero sin saber que estaba poniendo nervioso al mayor_

 _-lo siento_

 _-también me gustas Yuto_

* * *

 _No importa cuantos obstáculos te encuentres_  
 _Enfrentamos con valentía inquebrantable._

* * *

- _¿Ah?_

 _-es de ese tipo de gustar pero voy a dejar que lo reflexiones - se acerco para darle un beso en los labios, un toque suave antes de irse escaleras abajo_

* * *

 _Ésta es la última voluntad de tu estúpido hermano mayor_  
 _Por favor,_  
 _0302 - 0101 - 1001 - 0304 - 0502 - 0105 - 0501 - 0902 - 0501 - 0301 - 0102_

* * *

- **Perdóname... Adiós...** \- murmuró tratando de controlarse

Se había enamorado de la persona equivocada, de su hermano más pequeño, de su propia sangre, se dio cuenta quizás demasiado pronto o se había enamorado desde el principio, pero por más que lo intento no pudo evitar que esos impuros sentimientos crecieran en su corazón.

Yuya era la luz que iluminaba su familia pero era el sol que iluminaba todo su mundo.

Aquella confesión le había dolido, no, yuya no podía sentir lo mismo ¿como podría entender algo de tal magnitud? Debía estar confundido y solo rechazo aquello

 **-¿están bien? -** pregunto a los otros dos que solo sostenían sus manos

 **-eso fue rápido** \- dijo yuri que pareció querer recuperar su mano pero le fue imposible

 **-pensar que sería hoy** \- fue lo dicho por Yugo

Pensar que sus vidas y las del mundo terminarían justo en el cumpleaños de Yuya

* * *

 _No estaré a tu lado para caminar contigo_

* * *

 **-debemos... Cambiar sus recuerdos ahora que podemos**

 **-¿como porque?** \- yugo le miro confundido

 **-tienes razón** \- opino Yuri

 **-¡esperen! ¿Porque? ¡¿Porque modificar los recuerdos de yuya?! -** exclamó molesto - **¡acabamos de morir! ¡¿Porque están tan seguros que podemos hacer eso?! ¡¿Porque quieres hacer eso Yuto?!...** \- detuvo su histeria al ver a los ojos grises, sintió que volvería a llorar **\- somos unos bastardos...**

No sabían muy bien que había pasado, ni como es que seguían allí pero lo único que tenía en mente era que, apenas yuya recuperara la consciencia y notará que era el único vivo de los 4 iba a destrozarse

* * *

 _Me arrepiento de ello, pero, sea como sea, tienes que sobrevivir_  
 _Por favor, sigue adelante sin dudar de ti_

* * *

Explicarle a yuya su "misión", encontrar a G. O. D.  
Destruir la carta que le había arrebatado el futuro a todo lo que alguna vez conoció, hasta cierto punto ya no importaba si Leo había provocado eso, ni siquiera le importaban que Reiji estuviera de necio. Solo quería que aquella pesadilla terminara antes de que yuya se diera cuenta de la verdad.

 **-Yuto deja de mirarme así** \- le regaño el peli rojo

 **-no te estaba mirando en realidad, solo estaba pensando** \- respondió flotando cerca de yuya cerrando los ojos, era una costumbre observar al menor

 **-ah, tus** **orejas están rojas** \- señaló divertido - **estas mintiendo, si me estabas mirando**

 **-claro que no** \- contestó temeroso, no podía dejar qué yuya recordará, no, porque no sabría cómo enfrentarlo, el tiempo se les agotará y no podrá descansar en paz sin ver que no el menor estuviera bien.

* * *

 _El último deseo de la persona que más te ama es que tu..._  
 _Por favor_  
 _0302 - 0101 - 1001 - 0304 - 0502 - 0105 - 0501 - 0902 - 0501 - 0301 - 0102_

* * *

Era todo, no se arrepiente de nada en realidad, incluso de ese amor tan impuro pero yuya estaba por ganar, derrotar a Eve y a Genesis Omega Dragón.

La mujer parecía saberlo, era su fin y... También el de ellos, al menos pudo ver un último duelo de yuya, pudo ayudarlo, pudo estar allí como hermano...

Afortunadamente yuya parecía no saber que ellos habían mantenido una relación en el último año, lo prefirió así.

"¿no quieres existir en un mundo donde puedas estar con él?" esa seguramente era la voz de G. O. D. Intentando aferrarse a la vida o energía de alguien para no morir que ironía

 **-no, estoy bien así** \- una sonrisa temblorosa surco sus labios, ni yuya ni yuzu habían notado que los gritos de victoria de yugo habían parado, ni mucho menos que yuri le había robado un beso antes de desaparecer por completo.

El enemigo había sido vencido, confiaba en Yuya para saber cuidarse solo.

El último ataque dejó aquel espacio brillando d hermosos colores, le recordaron a los fuegos artificiales de aquella vez, cuando se había rendido en hacerle entrar en razón, que esos sentimientos no eran correctos, que lo mejor era que se alejara, no sólo de él, sino también de Yugo y Yuri, eran sólo un trío de hermanos incestuosos debía alejarse pero Yuya volvió a hacer lo contrario

"bueno, creo que somos un cuarteto de hermanos podridos entonces"

Palabras tan simples como si aquello no fuera grave pero, la vista ante sus ojos eran tan hermosa, las mejillas rojas la sonrisa, el brillo en sus ojos contratando con los fuegos artificiales... ¿Como podría resistirse?...  
Lo beso, sellando la ingrata promesa de que iban a amarse toda la vida...

Y cumplió, amo a yuya toda su vida, estaba seguro que seguiría haciéndolo en el más allá... Lo amara para siempre

Incluso se permite sentirse un hermano mayor orgulloso por la asaña del menor...

Esta tan feliz que al menos la tristeza deja de pesar, logró verlo hasta el final, esta satisfecho

Abrió la boca para intentar decir algo pero las palabras no salieron por el nudo en su garganta, trago sus lagrimas y todos sus sentimientos.

* * *

 _Y ahora tu estas viviendo_  
 _Esa es la prueba de la historia, que yo viví_  
 _Si llegas a amar este mundo_  
 _Eso será suficiente para mí_

* * *

 **-¡lo lograste yuya! -** soltó al chico que estaba eufórico

 **-¡lo logré! -** miro hacia donde debían estar sus hermanos pero nada -...

Se quedo helado ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Esa angustia y dolor tan de repente?

 **-¡este lugar va a explotar!**

La voz de yuzu le sacó de sus pensamientos, ¿que pasaba con ese cliché? ¿Porque siempre todo tenía que explotar?

* * *

- _Por favor... Quiero que no ames lo relacionado conmigo, aunque sea mio, olvidalo y vive - intentó no perder la compostura - a partir de ahora todo lo que consigas será para que puedas seguir adelante, tú vas a vivir yuya... Sigue sonriendo, sigue brillando_

* * *

Le costó reponerse de correr de esa forma, de tener que encontrar a los demás, a Reiji y sus compañeros, pero ese sentimiento de dolor no le abandono incluso cuando recuperó la consciencia, después de la gran explosión parece que no estaba lo suficientemente lejos por lo que salieron volando por el impacto.

Estuvo aturdido mirando el cielo...  
Llevó su mano a su bolsillo por alguna razón, viendo apenas un pedazo de papel completamente doblado y arrugado, números que por un momento le abrumaron

 _-¿que es todo eso Yuto?_

 _-papa nos enseñó a armar códigos ¿recuerdas? Pensé que podría ser útil - le extendió un papel, en la parte superior venia el alfabeto con su respectivo número y más bajo otro gran número que debía ser el mensaje a descifrar, números que por cierto tardo en darle orden pero al encontrarlo se sonrojo_

 _-también me gustas mucho Yuto - sonrió tímido y feliz viendo que Yuto también_ _se sonrojaba_

* * *

 _El único deseo de la persona que más te amo es_  
 _0302 - 0101 - 1001 - 0304 - 0502 - 0105 - 0501 - 0902 - 0501 - 0301 - 0102_

* * *

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no, no había recordado todo, le faltó lo más importante, lo que más amaba

Grito sin importarle nada

* * *

ENCUENTRA LA FELICIDAD


End file.
